The present invention relates to a coaxial arrangement of a radially inward valve needle, the conical tip of which forms the valve body of a seat valve of a paint spraying device, and at least one radially outward paint supply pipe, the end, opposite the valve, can be connected to a paint source or paint pot. As a result, when the paint supply pipe valve is closed, standing paint can circulate or at least be forced to return in order to rinse the closed, far-forward extending circulatory path through the paint supply and return pipes. This prevents harmful emissions from escaping from the paint spraying device, which thus only needs to be cleaned in the portion thereof lying downstream of the paint valve itself. Only small quantities of rinsing fluid enter the air of the spray chamber which renders avoidable the periodic use of a difficult-to-clean apparatus for capturing the mixture of residual paint and rinse solution, thus saving expense. In the known device, however, it is unavoidable that paint will be deposited on the inner surfaces of the paint supply and paint return pipes, so that a change in paint color requires a surface cleaning in which a certain loss of paint is intrinsic.
It is indeed known from German DE-PS No. 27 57 522 (Bahr) to use a hollow valve needle. In this reference, however, control or atomizing air is introduced, while the paint to be atomized is supplied on the radially outside surface of the valve needle toward the end of said valve needle, which widens toward the front.